Take A Deep Breath, We're In This Together
by JemmaOTHGGHP
Summary: Rory moves to a new school, her senior year dealing with things from her past, and falling in love with a brown eyed blonde head, boy.


**"**RORY GET UP GET UP GET UP!" Rory just groaned.

"Whoever is screaming in my ear this early better have coffee or their head is coming off." She grumbled.

"Of course I have coffee. And it's you're favorite blonde!"

"AUSTIN MOON?"

"No..it's Stephanie..has someone been watching Disney Channel again?"

"Yes. Gosh, you are way to chipper this morning. Do you like get pixie stix injected into your veins?"

"No of course not that absurd. Now get up and get dressed for your first day ay Chilton!"

Rory graoned. She was glad she was going to Chilton. She hated it at Andover. She just didn't like startng new schools.

"Come on. I'm going to be there with you. It won't be bad, at like all." Stephanie said pushing Rory out of bed.

"Fineeee"

* * *

Logan had just pulled into the Chilton parking lot where his friends were waiting for him.

"Logan mate, where is the beautiful Stephanie?" Finn inquired.

"I don't know. Wasn't she somewhere with some chick from Andover last night?"

"Yeah she's been with her all summer, apparently something happened so she had to go out there early. I don't know." Colin said.

"Well she's normally the first one here so this is strange."

"Exactly..oh there she is." Finn said pointing to her car.

* * *

Rory and Stephanie pulled into the Chilton parking lot, and Stephanie was trying to get Rory out without success.

"They're all gonna hate me."

"They're not gonna hate you."

"They will find out who I am and use me for my never ending money."

"No they won't"

"I can't go I'm sick. Cough cough. See."

"You're fine."

"I'm paralyzed."

"She says while drinking her coffee. Look, I'm normally the first here, and I'm late and now just sitting in my car my friends are going to come stomping over here demanding me to get out because they haven't seen me all summer. Let's go."

Just as she finished there was a knock on the window, causing both girls to jump. Steph rolled down her window.

"Steph, love what are dooing just sitting in the car.?"

"Nothing Finn. I'll be out soon."

"He's exotic? You didn't tell me or mom he was exotic. YOU TRAITOR!" Rory said screaming the last part.

"Ror, calm down. He's australian, that hardly counts as exotic."

"That hurts right here." Finn said dramtically grabbing his chest.

Rory finally got out of the car, not noticing she caused everyone to stare, besides Finn.

"Finn is it?" He nodded his head, "Okay. Don't listen to mean old Steph. You're very exotic."

"Thanks love, now let's leave Steph to think about what she's done." He said dragging her away.

"RORY GET BACK HERE. YOU CAN'T BE ALONE!" Steph yelled

"I'M NOT ALONE. I HAVE MY NEW BEST FRIEND.!" She yelled right back.

"Why can't you be alone love?"

"She's afraid I'll get-TRISTAN?" She cut off noticing the blonde boy standing off to the side.

"Get Tristan? What.." She didn't bother answering instead she ran over into his open arms.

Her and Tristan didn't have the best relationship sometimes, but they were always there for eachother.

"Ror what are you doing here?

"My mom transfered me here for my senior year. Plus Andover was horrible."

"I told you it would be."

"Oh hush. We better get over there with Steph or she's gonna kill me.."

"You know whenever I see you two she alway's wants to kill you.."

"I know.. She's very violent."

"I am not!"

"Yet you knew we were talking about you.." Rory trailed off

"Oh hush. Ror the exotic one you know, the man in the sweater vest is Colin, and the one giving you googly eyes is Logan, ignore him. He's Jake-like."

Rory nodded, taking it all in.

_Nobody's perfect  
You gotta work it  
Again and Again til you get it right_

"Ror, is you're ringtone really Hannah Montana?"

"Um, yes!" Rory said excitedly as she started dancing to her ringtone.

"She's been watching Disney Channel again. This morning I told that her favorite blonde was here, well at her house, meaning me, and she's all like, 'Austin Moon!'" Stephanie said, well more like ranted.

"Steph, I hate too break it to ya, but I'm her favorite blonde." Trsitan said smirking.

"No, no, no. Hannah Montana is my favorite blonde." Rory said coming back into the discussion.

"That's all good love, as long as I'm your favorite brunette."

"Keep dreaming Morgan. That spot is already filled."

"Robert? Wait I'm still mad at you." Rory said stomping away.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden! Princess to Queen Elizabeth! Get back here!"

"Robert! Why would you do that? Now everyone knows!" Rory said, really angry this time.

Robert flinched.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you didn't want everyone to know."

"I guess they would've found out eventually..."

"You're just going to let him off like that? When I did that you almost killed me!"

"You did it on purpose Tristan."

Tristan just rolled his eyes, and the group fell into a silence.

"So who here don't you know, Princess?" Logan said.

"Lots of people actually." Rory said, her defenses up.

"Oh, is someone on the defense? Did I hurt your feelings, PRINCESS?"

"No I'm perfectly fine asshole."

"Ohh asshole? Someone knows how to use bad words. Who would've thought that princess Rory knew words like that? does you're mother know?"

"Yes she knows. She's very in my life and cares about me, unlike some poeples parents."

"Logan, Rory stop! Logan that was totally uncalled for. Ror, so was that last comment" Stephanie said before it escalated.

Rory looked at him with so much hate in her eyes. Logan thought he saw a flash of hurt, but it was gone so fast that he couldn't be sure.

"Don't EVER call me princess." She spat out before walking away.

"Way to go Logan."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"You called her princess. No one's called her that since.."

"Since what Steph?" Colin inquired, as curious as the rest.

"Just forget it. Don't call that, okay?"

"We got it love. I'm going to see if kitten is ok" Finn said being the first to leave.

* * *

He found her sitting in an abandoned classroom.

"Love, mind telling what that was all about?" Finn said soothingly.

"My brother used to call me that?"

"And?"

"Jake Gilmore-Hayden. We were super close. He was a year older than me. And last year.."

_*Flashback*_

_"Jake! You're crazy! It's your eighteenth birthday and you want to spend it doing that."_

_"Come on Ror, you know it will be fun"_

_"Scary!"_

_"Ror, you know you'll regret it when if you don't."_

_"Mom and Dad will kill is if we don't kill ourselves."_

_"Ror!"_

_"Jake! Are you suicidal?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Ugh!"_

_""Let's go!"_

_"Fine. But I will soon regret this."_

_"Noooooo youuuuu won't"_

_They got in his car, and drove to the cliff._

_"I can't believe we're gonna jump!"_

_"You go first Ror!"_

_"This was you're idea!"_

_"How about we jump together?"_

_Rory took a breath and grabbed his hand._

_"Together."_

_"1"_

_"2"_

_"3"_

_And they jumped. Screaming all the way down, she never let go of her brother's hand untill they hit the water and she was forced to._

_She came up, gasping for air._

_"Jake! That was great! Jake! Jake!" She went into a panic not seeing her brother. Finally she saw him laying on the shore. _

_She swam over there as fast as she could._

_"Jake!" She screamed finally reaching him. _

_"I love you, Princess."_

_"Jake.. I love you too. Come on Jake let's go home.."_

_She tried to get him up, but it was no use. What she didn't notice until now was that he had hit his head, and was bleeding. Unfortunately she noticed to late. _

_*End flashback*_

"If I had noticed sooner.."

"No, kitten. You can't think like that."

He said pulling her into a hug. They sat like that until she had cried herself to sleep. It was lunchtime, so he woke her up.

"Come on love, it's lunchtime."

She bolted up.

"Did I sleep through all my classes."

"No only the first half."

She sighed as he dragged her to the cafeteria.

* * *

As they walked into the cafteteria, everyone looked at them wondering where they had been all day.

"Well look who finally decided to make an appearence." Colin said bitterly.

"Shut up Colin. Are you okay Ror?" Steph asked concerned.

Rory nodded her head and sat down with Finn by her side.

"So where have you two been all day?" Logan asked, kinda feeling guilty, noticing the tear marks on her face.

"In an old classroom talking." She said knowing how all the guys would take it.

"Talking about what?" Steph asked.

"My brother."

"Are you sure you're okay."

"Perfectly fine." She said glancing at Logan.


End file.
